Forum:Corin Draid
Name: Corin Draid Age: 14 Species: Vampire, Werewolf, Fairy Personality: Moody History: Amelia Draid's (My mother) great-great-great-great-grandmother (Gwendilin) was a vampire. Gwendilin had fallen in love with a human named Angelis. A week after they had a child, Gwendilin was killed. Their child, Taiven, was half vampire, half human. Angelis hadn't known that Gwendilin had been a vampire. Many women in their time had been killed, accused a witches and such. Taiven hadn't known that she had vampire blood. I always had two parents. My mom's name is Amelia Draid. My dad's name is Gregory Draid. My parents tried to spoil me as I grew up, I always refused everything. Sure once in a while I'll accept a haircut or a fancy dinner, but not all the clothes from the expensive designer brands, or the special private schools where everyone you meet is a snot. They always spend at lot of time with me. I live in Craig, Colorado. In my school, everyone wants to be my friend because I'm rich, though what they don't know is, I don't acually have any money. I make my parents only give me allowence money, and I have to work for it too. My mother warned me not to go outside, I didn't listen. My friends wanted to go to the beach with me. My mom told me not to go because it was the hottest day of the summer. She told me that easy sun burns were common in my family. I was 8. I was stupid. I wanted to go to the beach with my best friend and her dad and all our other friends. So she made me promise to not take off my hat and to wear LOTS of sunscreen, and to re-aply it every hour. I crossed my fingers behind my back and promised. As soon as we got there, I took off my hat, and ran into the lake. When I got home, I was entirely red. My mom screamed and grounded me. A year after that, my mom took me to a Greek resterant. I ordered the garlic salad, and my face bloated when I ate it. Apperently, I'm allergic to garlic. I woke up. I thought it was a normal day, exept for the fact that it was my 14th birthday.So I went to school like always. At the end of the day, a really cute boy walked up to me. He said that I wasn't normal, that there was a special place for people like me. I was a little insulted, and I think it showed on my face, because he said that it wasn't a bad thing and that he was like me too (apparently he had a furry butt and hooves, which is how I say someone is a satyr) He gave me a flyer. He told me to show that to my mom, and that it was an incredibly fun bording school for all year, including the summer. I trusted him, though I didn't know why, so I took the flyer home and showed it to my mom. She looked at it and said that I could go. It was a bording school and she has been looking for a way to get rid of me all my life. It was the last week of school anyways, so I packed, and counted the days until school was over. Finally, it was summer, and I came here, on a plane, to Camp Shape-Shift. Powers: I can smell blood from a mile away. Also, I'm a fast runner. Weapons: I use a metal dagger for combat. Category:Claimed